Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the field of aviation push-pull type circuit breakers which have an internal post that extends when the breaker is tripped. Further, said circuit breaker has flower xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d that expand when the breaker is tripped to aid identification of said condition.
Current aviation push-pull type circuit breakers are designed to provide electro-thermal protection to various electrical devices in aircraft. In more advanced aircraft, a limited number of circuit breakers are monitored by a centralized fault warning computer. In most aircraft however, the only notification to the flight crew of a circuit breaker""s activation would come in one or a combination of the following four modes.
First, the operational failure of the assigned component would be observed e.g., loss of power to a radio or indicator panel. Second, the crew might visually observe the circuit breaker in the xe2x80x9cpoppedxe2x80x9d condition as it would be higher than other circuit breakers surrounding it and would generally have a white collar around its xe2x80x9cstemxe2x80x9d to aid in identification. This identification can be difficult however, as many circuit breaker panels contain numerous circuit breakers; all of the same shape, size, and color. In addition, many of the panels are located in such a manner that they are viewed perpendicularly by the crew, making the vertical deployment of the breaker and its associated white ring difficult to observe. Third, the crew may hear an audible click of a circuit breaker as it trips. This method is often not practical due to the ambient noise in the flight deck. Finally, the crew may resort to a tactile examination of the panel. In many instances, a member of the crew will slide his or her hand over the surface of the panel to feel for any raised circuit breakers. This last method is especially common in low light conditions.
The use of an easily distinguishable indicator for an activated circuit breaker, as viewed from different angles and under varying light conditions, would greatly aid in identification of the particular malfunction. The circuit breaker flower allows for more accurate and quicker identification. As a result, this device would decrease the time required for troubleshooting and application of appropriate action. In addition, the circuit breaker flower modifies and enhances existing circuit breaker designs that have proved to be extremely reliable, durable, and safe.
A lighted aviation circuit breaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,979 to Phillips, was developed to decrease the aforementioned identification problems. While the lighted design is advantageous in low light conditions, the design requires the functioning of too many elements and therefore has a greater probability of failure. Specifically, the internal bulb may fail negating the intent of the device. The lighted design also requires electrical power. In many cases, electrical power may not be available or desired during emergencies or aircraft maintenance status checks. The flower design may be observed in low ambient light conditions by the use of a flashlight, a required item by the Federal Aviation Administration for all flight crews operating at night.
Aviation circuit breakers are sometimes purposely opened for extended periods to deactivate a particular piece of equipment. The circuit breaker flower is compatible with the devices used to achieve this purpose. Additionally, aviation circuit breakers sometimes have xe2x80x9ccollarsxe2x80x9d installed around the top of the post to assist with their opening by providing a better grip. Once again, the circuit breaker flower is compatible with such devices and does not hinder their operation.
In accordance with this invention, an aviation push-pull type circuit breaker is provided for use in aircraft so that the activation or tripping of said circuit breaker would be more readily apparent to flight crew or maintenance personnel. Specifically, this circuit breaker modification is designed so that as the center post of the circuit breaker extends, a ring surrounding the post also extends, allowing xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d at the top of said ring to expand outward.
Further, the petals are forced outward by the normal action of the post extending because the ring and petal arrangement is installed on the post via grooves and retaining blocks. This action of the petals expanding resembles the opening of a flower, hence the name xe2x80x9ccircuit breaker flower.xe2x80x9d The post is retracted manually i.e., xe2x80x9cpushed inxe2x80x9d, and the ring and petal arrangement retract as well because of an interlocking relationship between the ring and post.